Just a normal day with a Dragon
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Hiccup has a day off and he wants to spend it with his best friend Toothless :).


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!**___

My very first "how to train your dragon" fanfiction.  
I am so nervous ugh.

I started to write this little fic last year but totally forgot about it  
until i have found it on my Laptop today and decided to finish it :3.

I can't wait to watch the second movie next month :).

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it 

* * *

**_Just a_********_normal day with a dragon_**

Slowly the sun rose over the beautiful country, brought everything to shine.

A gentle shimmer of red settled over the land below it, woke the inhabitants of Berk gently from their slumber...

Hiccup was the first to open his eyes that day.

Oversleeping, the young man rubbed the sleep from his half-closed eyes and stretched his limbs extensively.

Then it hit him suddenly like a blow.

Of course!

Today was the day on which he was looking forward the whole week.

Today there would be no dragon training.

No fights, no wounds, no fear of possible death...

No, today he finally had his day off.

That was the first day in weeks since he could finally took time to relax and think about nothing else than himself.

Expect for…

"Toothless…" he whispered softly to himself and within a few seconds the young warrior had jumped out of his bed. As fast as he could, he gathered up his stuff and got dressed.

He remembered that he had promised Toothless to spend this special day together with him.

The weather was perfect.

Hardly a cloud was in the sky, the sun rose slowly but steadily over the land and a soft warm breeze was blowing.

Perfect!

When he had dressed, he quietly opened the door and peered out.

Nothing and no one moved.

Berk was quiet, only the whisper of the wind was the only thing you could hear...

As quietly as Hiccup could he sneaked out of his house because he don't wanted to wake someone. And he didn't want to get questions about where he would go and stuff like that.

He wouldn't find an answer for these kind of questions so or so…

Still Toothless was a secret which no one was ever allowed to know about.

Berk was not a dragon friendly place.

Rather, the exact opposite.

But Hiccup didn't want to think about this yet.

Not that day, nor the next.

No.

That day belonged to him and the best friend he ever had!

Quick and as quietly as he could his feet carried him into the adjacent forest.

The wonderful fresh breeze of the morning gently caressed his face as he ran faster. Birdsong sounded in his ears, which proved him that the forest was about to wake up.

Deeper and deeper and deeper he went into the forest, until he finally arrived at his favorite spot: A small lake lying in the middle of the forest and was well hidden so no one would see him or his best friend.

Of Toothless, however, there was no sign and Hiccup went to the edge of the lake, pulled the shoes off his feet and sat down to dive down his legs in the pleasantly cold water.

Slowly his eyes closed and he concentrated of the sounds of the forest.

The gentle rustle of the leaves slowly swaying in the wind, the cheerful chirping of the birds and the soothing sound of running water.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he noticed the huge black shadow behind him when it was already too late.

A surprised yelp came from his throat as the beast pounced on him and forced him to the ground.

Hiccup managed to turn on his back, but instead of screaming in panic only loud carefree laughter echoed through the air and he gently pressed his hands against his alleged attacker's head when he tried to lick through his face.

"Okay, okay, stop it," he laughed and he managed to push the dragon off of him and he sat up and wiped his hands through his face.

The Night Fury sat down opposite him, cocked his head and looked at him expectantly.

Hiccup grinned because he knew what that look meant and without further ado, he pulled out a fish he had previously attached to his belt.

"Well, big boy? Are you hungry?"

Once again he had to laugh as the dragon licked his tongue over his lips and his yellow-green eyes began to sparkle of anticipation for an upcoming breakfast.

"Come on and get it!"

Toothless watched the young man running away from him, laughing and with the fish in his hands and he waited a moment before his legs began to move, and he ran after him.

First he chased him playfully around the small lake until it was too boring for him and again he pounced on Hiccup with a mighty leap. With a growl, which wasn't aggressive in any way but more playful, he tried to snap at the fish the young man quickly pressed against his body as he had turned on his stomach.

But Toothless was much, much stronger than he was and quickly he turned Hiccup on his back and huge teeth snapped cautious after the fish and pulled it out of his arms.

"This is unfair Toothless, you're much stronger than me," he laughed as his friend ate the fish with relish in front of his eyes.

The Night Fury replied by spreading out his huge wings and let his voice be heard which startled some birds here and there.

"Showoff..." Hiccup growled playfully as he sat up again and turned back to the lake and dipped his feet back into the cool water. Played offended he was now trying to ignore the dragon, for he knew how much Toothless hated that and it was also a matter of seconds until the dragon stood behind him and nudged him gently with his snout.

But Hiccup did not respond, he continued to ignore him.

Inwardly, he had to keep from laughing out loud as an almost self-pitying hum could be heard from the dragon, and once again he nudged him.

When Hiccup still gave no reaction it was too much for Toothless and without further ado he gave his human friend a hard push with his nose that he fell into the lake.

As Hiccup re-emerged from the water he growled when he could see the amused twinkle in the eyes of his best friend and would Toothless be able to, he would have laughed at him in just this moment.

"Ha, ha very funny," he murmured and he hit his hand into the water and splashed the dragon.

Toothless shook the water from his face and his eyes began to sparkle with joy when he took a few steps back.

"Oh no…"

Hiccup's eyes widened as the Night Fury ran off and took a huge leap and only seconds later he emerged with a loud splash into the water.

He took Hiccup on his back when he re-emerged from the water, spreading his wings and rose gracefully from the water into the air and only a few wing beats later, the two friends had disappeared into the clouds.

And Hiccup was sure that this day could not be better, because he spent it with the best friend he ever had.

And for that he was more than grateful and he fervently hoped that the inhabitants of Berk would think one day just as he did.

Dragons were wonderful creatures and it was time that they learned to appreciate them more.

Toothless was the best example that a friendship between humans and dragons could work.

And Hiccup would prove it to them one day.

All of them…

**_The End_**


End file.
